Talk:Thaumaturgy/@comment-5982125-20131120184207
You should also take a look at some of the recent stuff I've added for the Napoleon's Legacy universe. Eventually I'll get around to putting all those articles into a category lke I have with these. You'd especially appreciate the monstrous industrial output of the U.S. I think. Their navy is about as big as the real U.S. Navy was at its height during WW2 and will eventually get bigger, it employs more active personnel than the U.S. Army... of course, I draw a lot of parallels between the Napoleon's Legacy U.S.A. and Nazi Germany. The re-annexation of the CSA coincides exactly with the date of the Anschluß (Germany's annexation of Austria) and they call that "the Reunion", while Anschluß/Anschluss in German means "Union"... the military occupation of Canada is analogous to the Generalgouvernement (the Nazi name for their chunk of Poland they were going to turn into a German colony), although the U.S.A. has had Canada since the end of the Great War, so it could also be seen as analogous to the Germans breaking up the Russian Empire in 1917. Their breaking up of Mexico is analogous to what the Germans did to Yugoslavia. And their mistreatment of Canadians is analogous to what the Nazis did to Eastern Europeans, although the mistreatment is not nearly as great. Just a rather harsh military occupation. The U.S. defeating Britain and taking the British Empire is analogous to the real-world Fall of France, since nobody expected it to happen and the in-universe French Empire (the U.S.A.'s primary ally) refused to get involved because they thought the U.S.A. was going to lose, which allowed the U.S. to dictate the peace terms with Britain themselves. Had the French gotten involved, they probably would have spared Britain from such harsh terms. The British killing their monarch toward the end of the war and replacing him with the Fascist Oswald Mosley as dictator is a parallel to the Pétain government of Vichy France, although Britain wasn't converted into an American puppet state - they still very much hate each other and are enemies. The peace treaty itself was really unusual. In addition to taking pretty much everything but Great Britain itself and freeing Ireland, since the King was now dead, they seized a lot of the Crown's properties too. Some of them being Rolls-Royce, Darvilles of Windsor (a tea company owned by Her Majesty's Grocers, i.e. a Crown property) and the Imperial Tobacco Company (who make a rather fancy brand of cigarettes called Dunhills, although I prefer the American Nat Shermans as far as fancy smokes go)... and they transformed it into the British-American Tobacco Company, moving the headquarters to the U.S.. Rolls-Royce is now owned by the Chrysler group, which in this universe is a huge conglomerate that manufactures most of the U.S. military's vehicles. It even goes so far that the U.S. Half-tracks have a little silver bird hood ornament (a symbol of Chrysler) that the Russians love to break off and steal whenever they knock one of the half-tracks out.